¡Increíble que no te des cuenta!
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: -...Y unas cosas más que ya no recuerdo.  los presentes lo miran con mucha impresión.  -¡Increíble que no te des cuenta!- se atrevió a soltar el peli-azul.  Si se sienten medio despistados por no haber hecho caso a la indirectas, ¡Imaginense a Midorikawa!


Konichiwa! Hola! Hi! Y demás, he aquí un fic HiroxMido! Se que me tarde un pokito en escribirlo pero ya saben, uno tiene que hacer sus cosas. Ah! Y para las/los que escriben en su celular sus fics, realmente los admiro! Lo intente por carencia de compu y casi terminó arrojando mi cel por la ventana!

Weno este es un pedido de **Aika-chan20, **espero que te guste sino ya sabes, cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptable…. y **Yumeiko-chan **también espero que te guste! Ah, antes de que se me olvide: Maestra sus "técnicas para escribir" sí sirven! (?) Ya los dejo!

**Disclaimer:** _Inazuma Eleven no es mío. El día en que Atsuya reviva y le incendie la casa al bestia de mi clase, ese día será mío…_

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva= pensamientos._

**¡Increíble que no te des cuenta!**

Después de un largo y agotador entrenamiento, todos se tomaron el día libre. Nuestro querido peli-verde se encontraba debajo de un árbol del parque, a su lado tenía una bolsa de galletas, por supuesto, vacía. Alrededor de él estaban unas cuantas palomas comiéndose las miguitas, lo único que quedaba de las galletas. Ryuuji parecía estar muy pensativo.

-_Hiroto anda muy extraño hoy…-_ pensó y de no sé dónde sacó un nuevo paquete de galletas.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del parque…

El peli-rojo yacía (wow, yacía? De donde saque eso?) sentado en una banca. Igual que el chico de piel tostada, lucía muy extraño, como si algo lo perturbará.

-_¿Cómo se lo digo?_- se decía mentalmente el chico, mientras se rascaba su cabeza. – _Ya sé. Sólo le voy a decir lo que siento y luego huiré. ¡Sí, eso haré! Además no hay nadie en este parque que se pueda burlar de mí por eso…_- entonces, se levantó y se puso a buscar al peli-verde. Se paseo por la mitad del parque cuando, a lo lejos, ve a Nagumo y Suzuno caminando, quien sabe si charlando normalmente o peleándose por los gestos y movimientos, entre ellos una patada, que el peli-blanco hacía. Hiroto ve la escena a lo lejos con una gotita. - _Bueno, creo que mi plan ya no va a funcionar. Aún así, lo iré a buscar._

Después de un largo rato, luego de haberle preguntado al señor de los dulces, al de los helados, al de las papas, al del pan y a un montón de gente que vendiese comida, "¿Ha visto a un chico de cabello verdoso?", el oji-verde se desesperó, no lo podía encontrar ¡ni que el parque fuera tan grande!. Caminó en línea recta, de pronto, sintió que pisó algo, o a alguien y, unos momentos después, el peli-rojo se había ido de cara contra el suelo.

-¡Auch!- exclamó el que se había tropezado con… ¿un helado de pistache?

-¡Auch!- dijo también el peli-verde. –Ne, Hiroto, ¿Acaso te gusta caer sobre las personas? – preguntó mientras trataba de quitarse al oji-verde de encima.

-Jeje, perdón.- se paró rápidamente y se sacudió el pantalón.- Pensándolo bien, ¿Y porque demonios no te quitaste si veías que venía?

-Estaba dormido y no me di cuenta.

-Oh, vaya. _Ya me lo imaginaba…_ Llevó un ratote buscándote…

- ¿Cómo para qué?- en ese mismo momento, Kiyama había recordado para que lo buscaba, ahora el problema sería: ¿Cómo diablos se lo iba decir?... ¡claro! Con una indirecta todo estaría bien…- ¡Ay, espérame! ¡Las palomas están masacrando mis galletas! – se quejaba el peli-verde mientras trataba de ahuyentar a las palomas que se estaban comiendo sus galletas. Por su simple petición el pelirrojo le esperó, y cuando el moreno puso a salvo sus galletas volvió a preguntar:- ¿Para que me buscabas?

-Ah, es que…- y como a muchos le pasa, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decírselo, se lo había tratado de demostrar todo el día pero el peli-verde era muy inocente o muy despistado. Así que su idea de las indirectas ya estaba descartada. –Es que yo… yo… - Para su buena o mala suerte fue interrumpido por gritos y pasos de gente. "Allá se están peleando un peli-blanco y un pelirrojo. ¡Vamos a ver!" se escuchaba gritar a las personas mientras que el oji-azul contestaba a gritos: "¡Que solo estamos paseando, maldita sea!".- Mejor vámonos, Mido-chan…

-Estoy de acuerdo…

Y así, ambos regresaron al "campamento Raimon". El camino fue un tanto silencioso: Midorikawa no paraba de ver a le gente que traía comida y Hiroto se hacía bolas el pensamiento tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle lo que sentía. Por suerte, llegaron en tres patadas (es un decir, no se preocupen), no se dijeron mucho y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando Midorikawa cerró la puerta de su habitación, tuvo una reacción…, digamos… cayó en shock, se podría decir.

-_¿Cómo me llamó Hiroto? ¿Mido-chan?_ – (para las que no se dieron cuenta, suban un pokito la pagina y ahí esta subrayado) –_ Hiroto hoy anda muy extraño, de plano._- se limitó a pensar.

Unos momentos después, a Ryuuji le dio un ataque de hambre (je así yo le digo), abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con un peli-azul que estaba a punto de tocar.

-Voy a bajar a la cocina ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó el peli-verde, a lo que Ichirouta dijo que sí moviendo su cabeza.

En la cocina…

Midorikawa estaba husmeando en el refrigerador, parecía que no había nada que se le antojara en ese momento. Kazemaru tan solo lo veía con aburrimiento desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Ya toma cualquier cosa, de todas formas te lo vas a comer…- dijo al fin el peli-azul, recargándose en la pared.

-No es cierto. – Saca la catsup. - Esto no me lo comería… creo…

-¿Te quedaste con hambre desde que esas palomas masacraron tus galletas? – apareció el oji-verde, viendo un tanto divertido a su querido helado (jeje "helado" fue lo único que se me ocurrió) buscando algo que comer. – Toma. – le lanza un paquetito de dulces, para luego marcharse.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Kazemaru ligeramente extrañado.

-No lo sé, desde la mañana anda así. – Ichirouta lo ve con impresión, ¿realmente no se daba cuenta de ESO? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando…

-¡Kaze-chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn! - se escuchó a alguien llamarlo (obvio ya saben quien es), el nombrado salió como relámpago de la cocina…

- ¡Al rato te veo en mi habitación! – le alcanzó a decir mientras corría.

Ryuuji abrió el paquetito, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Minutos después, en la habitación de Kazemaru…

La banda de ukes se encontraba charlando cómodamente, hablando de… uhm… de lo que suelen hablar los ukes. Ryuuji estaba recargado en un mueble, Shirou estaba acostado de panza, leyendo un libro; Yuuki estaba sentadito en el piso, cerca de la cama; e Ichirouta, al ser el dueño de la habitación, estaba sentado en un banquito.

De repente, Kazemaru interrumpió la conversación con un tema nuevo:

-¿Qué diablos se trae Hiroto contigo?

-No sé, ha estado así todo el día…

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el peli-plata aún sin despegar su mirada del dichoso libro. Tachi tan solo los veía atentamente, pues, al parecer no encontraba momento de meterse en la conversación.

-Pues…

Primera indirecta del día…

Midorikawa apenas se estaba levantando. Por simple costumbre, bajo a desayunar sin siquiera haberse quitado la pijama o lavado la cara. Estando ya abajo, se encontró a su querido amigo pelirrojo que ya estaba BIEN vestido y con la cara YA lavada.

-Buenos días – saludo el que no entendía las indirectas, mientras bostezaba.

-Buenos días – contestó el otro. – Hoy te ves muy bien. – le comentó con una sonrisa, cosa que extraño al chico de piel tostada (más que el comentario), porque, según él, Hiroto no suele sonreír a esas horas de la mañana…

Quinta indirecta del día…

Midorikawa se encontraba en su habitación, comiendo una bolsita de frituras. De repente, se escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tenemos de tarea?- fue lo único que preguntó el oji-verde. ¡Por Dios! ¡Quien se atreve a preguntarle a MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI que hay de tarea!

-No tengo idea…- contestó y, el pelirrojo se fue, dejando a Ryuuji confundido. ¡Hiroto ya llevaba siete veces que iba a preguntarle una cosa a Midorikawa! "¿Tienes goma que me prestes? ¿Tienes la hora? ¿Sabes cuando es el entrenamiento?" se excusaba para ir a tocar a su puerta.

Décima indirecta del día…

Midorikawa estaba afuera del dichoso campamento de Raimon. No estaba haciendo nada, es más, dormitaba. De pronto, el chico que se estaba comportando muy extraño ese día se le acerco.

-Oye, ¿me podrías dar tu opinión sobre algo?

-Ahh, ajá. – contestó con un cierto grado de confusión, pareciese que se estaba volviendo su actitud favorita.

-Bueno. Tengo un amigo, que tiene otro amigo que esta enamorado de una persona. El amigo de mi amigo ha tratado de declarársele por medio me indirectas, pero parece que esta persona no capta. ¿Tú que piensas?

-Pues, esa persona debe estar medio idiota para no darse cuenta de que el amigo de tu amigo esta enamorado de él (o ella). – decía orgulloso, puesto que le costó mucho trabajo procesar aquella información.

-Ah, gracias. – y así el pelirrojo se retiró de aquel lugar medio consternado y con una gotita en su nuca.

Regresando a la habitación de Kazemaru…

-…Y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo… - terminó por decir el chico de piel tostada.

Todos los ukes presentes lo miraron con una impresión que parecía que acababan de haber un examen de mil quinientas ochenta y dos preguntas (uy, eso si que da miedo). Fubuki ya había despegado su cara de aquel "libro", Kazemaru se estaba despegando unas estampitas que Yuuki le había estado poniendo en la cara mientras Midorikawa contaba su relato (es que se aburría el pobre Tachi) y Tachimukai se escondía debajo de la cama de Ichirouta, él sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrir en unos cuantos momentos.

-¡Increíble que no te des cuenta! – fue lo único que pudo soltar el peli-azul.

-¿De qué?

-Antes de contestarte eso, necesito saber que sientes por Hiroto… - con esa pregunta, Mido sentía como un par de flechas lo atravesaban, y para su mala suerte, se puso rojo como un… una persona a la que le cayó pintura roja (wow, que metáfora tan poética!).

-… - Ryuuji no pudo decir nada.

-Que más da, al cabo yo ya lo sé. – sonríe con maldad el oji-almendra.

-¿Y como diablos los sabes?

- Deberías esconder mejor tu diario…

-Hablando de diarios, Tu vida es medio aburrida Kaze-chan. – decía el peli-plata mientras cerraba el libro (que no era libro), que tenía una nota en letras grandes y en color rojo:

"Diario de Kazemaru. No tocar o te las verás negras.

¡Eso va para ustedes, banda de ukes!

Menos a ti Tachi, tú sí eres bueno."

-Si ahí ésta bien clara la maldita nota, ¿Por qué demonios lo lees? – cuestiona el peli-azul con una venita de odio a punto de estallar.

-Si todo el mundo le hiciera caso a las notas, las cosas no serian tan divertidas… -pone una carita tierna.

-¡Muy cierto, Fubu-chan! Ya leí el tuyo y… - se escuchó una voz desde debajo de la cama. Shirou entró en pánico y el color de su piel palideció.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo no he leído ninguno! ¡Tachi préstame el tuyo! – se quejó Midorikawa, tratando de sacar al menor de debajo de la cama, quien le aventaba al peli-verde las cosas que encontraba por ahí.

-¡Metiches! 

-¡Chismosos!

-¡Fisgones!

-¡Violadores de privacidad! – Todos voltean a ver al que se le ocurrió decir ese insulto – Es que para defenderse de un hermano medio psicópata se necesita más que un insulto cualquiera…- el oji-grisáceo sonríe nerviosamente.

Así siguieron unas cuantas horas, peleándose por un maldito diario. Hasta que, al fin, recobraron la cordura y continuaron con el tema "importante".

-Bueno, ya que sabes que sientes tú por Hiroto. ¿Tu que crees que él sienta por ti? – preguntó un serio Kazemaru. Midorikawa se quemó el cerebro tratando de contestar a esa pregunta, casi le salía humo de su cabeza por tanto esfuerzo.

-No me digas que…- todos afirman felizmente. - ¡Hiroto me odia y trata de esconderlo por medio de indirectas que simulan que le gusto! – acabó por decir con cataratas de lagrimas en los ojos.

Dicho esto, todos suspiran con pesadez. Ese peli-verde era más despistado de lo que parecía…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hiroto…

El pobre pelirrojo se encontraba hecho polvo en su cama. Sus vanos intentos por declarársele a su querido helado lo habían cansado mucho.

- _Maldita sea… solo le hubiera puesto un letrero en la entrada de un restaurante que dijera "Te amo, Mido-chan" _– pensaba ligeramente dolido el chico de piel pálida, pero si hubiera hecho lo que pensaba, este fic no tendría sentido ¿No creen?

Y como por arte de magia, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó de su cama con una pesadez increíble y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquel despistado, que parecía estar ligeramente golpeado por unas personitas; mal la abrió y el peli-verde ya había pasado.

-Voy a pasar quieras o no.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. – ambos se sentaron en la cama y guardaron silencio durante un rato…

-Antes que nada te pido perdón. – Hiroto alza una ceja extrañado. – La O.U.U.C.S.I. y yo hemos analizado tus actitudes de hoy y hemos… - (NOTA: O.U.U.C.S.I. = Organización de Ukes Unidos por Cosas Sin Importancia) decía el peli-verde mientras veía un papelito en el que tenía apuntado ese mini discurso. Hiroto lo ve con una gotita - … llegado a una conclusión… - la voz de Ryuuji se vuelve un poco temblorosa, al parecer un platinado le había escrito en esa nota: "En donde la riegues te echó a Atsuya"…

- Y… ¿Cuál es esa conclusión? – más confundido no podría estar ese pelirrojo.

- Que… que … Que yo también te amo, Hiro-chan… - contestó al fin Midorikawa, dejando al lado su rodeo de ese mini discurso, y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hiroto no se esperaba eso ¡Él se tardó todo el maldito día y Mido llega y lo dice tan fácilmente! Kiyama no reaccionó, todo pasó muy rápido. - ¿Hiro-chan?

-…- todavía no contestaba, tan solo lo jalo suavemente hasta dejarlo caer en su pecho, abrazándolo.- Mido-chan, ese era mi trabajo. – el mencionado le lanzó una mirada que decía "quiero ver que me dices". - ¿Qué dirías si te dijese que te amo, Mido-chan?

- Te diría "yo también". – y se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo más fuerte…

Que tal? Si me salió bien? Espero que si y me haya salido lo suficientemente bien para haberlos divertido un rato. Si no me salio muy gracioso, perdonen pues ando mediio depre y ya saben…

Se preguntaran ustedes "Que indirestas mas extrañas?" no? Pero es que alguna vez yo aplike esas jeje! En especial esa de la tarea!

Ahora tengo unas preguntas para ustedes, quiero hacer un fic de Atsuya-kun así que:

Me podrian decir un escenario para el primer capitulo?

Con que personajes quieren que salgan en el primer capi?

La trama es que Atsuya no encuntra algo y lo va a buscar a ditintas partes, ya sea del mundo o de la ciudad eso depende de uds. No sería en Inazuma Town, sería … en donde uds me dijeran, Les interesa la trama?

Bueno ya los dejo y espero sus reviews!


End file.
